The purpose of this Core is to make available transgenic and knockout mutants for Projects 1 and 3 of the program. One particular strength of this Transgenic Animal Core is that Dr. Chan (Core Leader) will provide his expertise in the use of superoxide dismutase, transgenic and knockout mutant mice, as well as oxygen radical-related biochemistry and molecular biology to the other projects, including 1 and 3. In addition, this Core will provide our expertise in molecular analysis of gene expression (PCR, RT-PCR) and gel electrophoresis for enzyme activities of CuZnSOD and MnSOD in mice and rats. Thus, this Transgenic Animal Core provides a unique vehicle for the projects to achieve their research goals with various transgenic and knockout animals.